<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beauty And The Beast by Dinku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960745">Beauty And The Beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinku/pseuds/Dinku'>Dinku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Night City Fairy Tales [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast Elements, Crazy, Creepy, Cyberpsycho, Death Threats, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Harm to Animals, Hearing Voices, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Paparazzi, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Psycho, Romantic Fluff, Sabotage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Stalking, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning, creeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinku/pseuds/Dinku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the blessing of Mama Welles and nothing standing in his way, Kerry formulates the perfect proposal in order to give V the perfect wedding. But after an unsavory event, the media paints V as a deadly beast betrothed to an idolized beauty and an obsessive fan vows to kill the beast. </p><p>Short summary: Kerry proposes to V in a very public manner thrusting V into a spotlight he never intended to be in, while causing a crazed fan to take action into their own hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kerry Eurodyne/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Night City Fairy Tales [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Sighting Of The Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is part 3 of Night City Fairy Tales, you don't necessarily have to have read the others to enjoy this one but I implore you to. As it gives an in-depth look at V and Kerry's relationship, tells how V and Johnny were finally separated, and establishes the relationship between Kerry and Mama Welles.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you are curious about a month has passed since the events of The Evil Queen :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peeking around the corner and into the living room, Kerry saw V was focused on the holo pad in front of him doing net recon for his upcoming job. Smiling to himself he quietly returned to the bedroom and snuck to the dresser. Opening it and retrieving the velvet box that contained V’s engagement ring, he stuck the box in his pocket, then checked the mirror to be sure there was no outline. </p><p>Happy with the concealment he walked back to the living room, no longer hiding his footsteps. </p><p>“V are you ready for dinner?” He asked, walking up behind V and placing a kiss on his head, V nodded still focused on the holo pad. </p><p>“Mmhmm, just a sec...” V typed some information into the pad then clicked it off, tossing it on the couch. </p><p>“Looks like this job is turning out to be more involved than I initially thought, I hope I don’t fuck this up” V rubbed his eyes then got up and walked to Kerry. </p><p>“You won’t” Kerry put his arm around V and walked him out to his car “Besides, what’s the worst that can happen?”</p><p>“Whoa, don’t say that you’ll jinx me” V immediately covered his ears not wanting to hear the phrase. </p><p>Kerry smiled and rolled his eyes, then opened the car door for V to sit, shutting the door behind him. Then patting the velvet box in his pocket Kerry took a deep breath and got in the car. </p><p>“Where are we going anyway?” V asked, now realizing he hadn’t the faintest idea of their destination. </p><p>“Dinner. Like I said” Kerry smiled at V, knowing his vague answer would fill V with curiosity. </p><p>“Huh, mysterious” V returned his smile as Kerry sped out of his driveway and into Westbrook. As they pulled up to Dark Matter in Japantown V sat up in his seat slightly. </p><p>“We’re going to Dark Matter? You’re not gonna make me do an interview again are you?” V said slightly nervous the answer would be yes. </p><p>“Umm.....Perhaps” Kerry said sheepishly, he knew the proposal would attract any surrounding paparazzi, like sharks to blood.</p><p>“Hmph, I’ll only do one” V pursed his lips, he hated interviews. </p><p>“Thank you, baby, ” Kerry took V’s hand and kissed it, as he parked the car. “That’s more than I could ask for”</p><p>———————————————————————</p><p>Later in the evening, once dinner was far behind Kerry and V. They stood on the balcony of Dark Matter overlooking Night City. </p><p>“Thank you for taking me out” V scooted closer to Kerry, putting his head on his shoulder. “I didn’t expect such a nice date tonight” </p><p>“Well, I wanted you to have a special night” Kerry smiled and kissed the top of V’s head. “You’re important to me” </p><p>“And you are to me....you remember this is where we first kissed?...well where I kissed you” V put his chin on Kerry’s shoulder to look at him and smiled. “I’m glad I did” </p><p>“I’m glad you did too” Kerry’s heart started to pound in his chest, this was the moment. He took V’s hand in his and gave it a tight squeeze. </p><p>“V” </p><p>He stepped away slightly and sank to one knee holding V’s hand. There were scattered gasps from other club members watching the scene play out in front of them. </p><p>“Kerry” V whispered completely surprised by his actions. </p><p>“I love you,” Kerry said honestly as he looked into V’s eyes. “You broke into my house then into my heart” </p><p>V couldn’t help but laugh, Kerry must have the line on his mind for a while. </p><p>“I can’t imagine spending my life without you” he pulled out the small velvet box, opened it, and presented it to V. </p><p>“Will you marry me?” </p><p>Joyful tears filled V’s eyes, recognizing the ring as Mama Welles’, he nodded and smiled madly. </p><p>“Yes-yes of course I’ll marry you, Kerry,” V said giddily. </p><p>Kerry slipped the gold braided ring onto V’s finger as other club patrons clapped, whistled, and cheered. V pulled him into a passionate kiss the moment he stood up, putting his arms around Kerry’s neck. He then pulled back and looked at Kerry in the eyes. </p><p>“I love you” is all V could say, he was at a loss for words from Kerry’s surprise. </p><p>“I love you too” Kerry then placed a kiss on V’s forehead, both of their chests full of warm-fuzzy love. </p><p>Their beautiful and tender moment didn’t last long as it was broken up by a sudden rush of paparazzi. Unknown figures calling out questions about their future wedding and family plans, while bright flashes of light from unwanted cameras bathed V and Kerry. </p><p>“Over here! Mr. Eurodyne!! Do you plan to marry in NC!?”<br/>
“Mr. Eurodyne!! What cake will you have at the reception!?”<br/>
“Will Samurai be performing at the wedding!?”<br/>
“Do you two plan to have children!?”<br/>
“The rings!! Show us the rings, Mr. Eurodyne!!” </p><p>One member of the paparazzi, suddenly full of bravery grabbed V’s hand for a photo of the ring, without asking. V reacting quicker than he could think gripped the man's fingers and snaped them in the wrong direction, regretting his actions as soon as the man screamed and the group of reporters gasped. </p><p>“O-oh shit” V looked to Kerry surprised by his own actions and unsure what to do next. Kerry then grabbed V’s hand, quickly leading him from the balcony and to the elevator as the pack of Paparazzi followed them now barking questions about V’s potential anger issues. </p><p>“Have you always had such anger problems, Mr. V?!”<br/>
“Mr.Eurodyne!! Do you worry V will hurt you one day?!”<br/>
“Mr. V!! Is this the first time you have mutilated another person!?” </p><p>“We have no comments at this time!” Kerry said over their chattering as he shut the elevator doors and clicked the button for the garage. </p><p>“I-I’m so sorry Kerry, I fucked up and ruined our moment” V started giving a string of apologies, genuinely believing he had ruined the proposal ”He just grabbed my hand and I wasn’t thinking it all happen so fast and I-“ </p><p>Kerry gave V a quick kiss to stop him from talking, then put his hands on V’s cheeks. </p><p>“You didn’t ruin anything, I promise” he pushed V’s hair back gently “The gonk thought he could manhandle you and had to find out the hard way to keep his hands to himself” Kerry then squished V’s cheeks together forcing him to make a fishy face. “But next time, try to think before you act gonk” </p><p>“I will, I’m sowwy,” V said as he nodded, his cheeks making his words sound childish, Kerry smiled and released his face. </p><p>“And don’t worry about the media, I’m sure this will all blow over by morning, no one will give it another thought” Kissing V’s head one more time Kerry lead him to the car, thinking nothing more of the incident. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>The next morning Kerry was woken up by the feeling of the bed shifting as V got up. He opened his eyes slightly to watch as V got dressed, his eyes were glowing blue indicating he was on a call. </p><p>“Yeah I can do that” V whispered “It’ll take me about 30 minutes to get there..... okay... understood” his eyes returned to their normal hue as he finished pulling on his jacket and stepped into his boots. </p><p>“Mmm, where you going?” Kerry said groggily, V turned around and smiled sheepishly. </p><p>“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up” he walked over to Kerry and kissed his head. “Regina needs me to catch a cyberpsycho that was just spotted, I’ll be back before lunch” </p><p>Kerry made a sour face and as well as an un-approving noise, then reached up and held both of V’s hands.</p><p>“But I have to go to the studio in a bit, and I won’t be back until tonight. I wanted to spend time with my new fiancé” Kerry made a pouting face that made V chuckle and smile. </p><p>“Well we can spend time together then baby, but I have to go do this, I’ll see you tonight?” V raised an eyebrow in question. </p><p>“Fine, I’ll see you tonight” Kerry squeezed V’s hands before he let them go. V placed one last kiss on Kerry’s head before grabbing his bag and leaving the mansion. </p><p>Getting up from his bed Kerry quickly dressed in his robe before walking downstairs and into the kitchen for coffee. As he passed through the living room he clicked on the TV to listen to the morning news. </p><p>“-the monthly cost for housing an animal in Night City has increased by 50,000 euro each month, a 25% increase since last month-” </p><p>“Fuck... hope they don’t find V’s cat” Kerry mumbled to himself as he sat on the sofa with his coffee, giving the TV his undivided attention</p><p> “-In other news. Is Night City’s beloved beauty, Kerry Eurodyne, engaged to a wild and dangerous beast?” An image of Kerry looking exceptionally handsome appeared on the screen followed by an unsavory image of V looking wild and angry. “Find out all the juicy details on this modern-day Beauty and the Beast, next on N54 News!” </p><p>“Oh, fuck” is all Kerry could say.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gaston</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Posting a bit earlier than expected ;) hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“—Find out all the juicy details on this modern-day Beauty and the Beast, next on N54 News!”</p><p>The small dingy TV screen flickered as the news ended and ads began to play.  It shined a dim light on a shaking figure positioned right in front of it, illuminating their skin in the darkness of the early morning. </p><p>“He’s engaged... my love is engaged...” the figure whispered. </p><p><em><strong>” Tricked into it by a horrendous beast,”</strong></em> </p><p>
  <em>” Oh our poor sweet Kerry! What if he hurts Kerry?!”</em>
</p><p><em><strong>” Of course he’ll hurt Kerry you fucking idiot!... We must kill the beast... to protect Kerry”</strong></em> </p><p><em>” Oh yes-yes! Kill the beast-Kill the beast!!”</em> </p><p>“Kill the beast... kill the beast...” The figure repeated the chant as they stared blankly into the T.V. screen. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Kerry’s car came to a screeching stop right outside the doors to the studio. Getting out of the car quickly and storming inside Kerry heads straight to his manager Kovachek’s office, busting into the room without warning. </p><p>“I want you to do some damage control on this shit” Kerry tosses a magazine onto his desk, the cover was the same unsavory photo of V the news was circulating that morning. “He’s not some fucking beast that should be feared” </p><p>Kovachek picked up the magazine and flipped through it smiling, then tossed the magazine back to Kerry. </p><p>“No, I don’t think we will,” Kovachek said as a matter of fact and leaned back in his chair with his arms behind his head. “This Beauty and the Beast angle has already driven up sales by 50% and it’s only been roughly 12 hours since the first story hit” </p><p>“I don’t give a fuck!” Kerry curled his hands into fists and knit together his eyes brows. “It says in my contract I get to control the media narrative on myself, nothing negative hits the net” </p><p>“And nothing negative about you has hit the net” Kovachek’s eyes began to glow blue as he pinged a few articles to Kerry, each displaying beautiful photos of him, depicting him as a delicate beauty betrothed to a beast. “You’re the beloved beauty Kerry, each news source keeps peddling you as some enchanting prince that was tricked into engaging a beast. It’s the best press you’ve had in years” </p><p>Kovachek then stood up from his desk and put his arm around Kerry, leading him out of the office and to the recording booth. “This story is going to play out Kerry, typically when you stomp your feet I’ll give in. But not this time. The revenue from it is too great, we can’t lose that” </p><p>“So you’re just going to let my fiancé be ripped apart by the media?” Kerry shrugged off Koavchek’s arm “You’re <em>really</em> telling me to fuck off?” </p><p>“Yes and yes” Kovachek then opened the door to the recording booth and shoved Kerry inside, locking the door behind him. “Get to work kid! It’ll take your mind off this whole thing” He patted the door a few times before walking to the mixer and taking a seat next to the audio engineer.</p><p>“Fuck you, Kovachek!” Kerry yelled muffled through the recording booth glass, he then banged his fist on it and flicked off Kovachek. </p><p>“Yeah-yeah now get to singing <em>Rockstar</em> you’re on contract for 6 hours each weekday, so better get started!” Kovachek laughed and reclined in his seat, folding his arms across his chest. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Sneaking slowly around the corner and peering to a nearby slurp shop, the reporter had a clear view of V calmly eating his ramen next to Johnny. </p><p><em>"Not much of a beast are you?... Let’s change that"</em> The reporter thought to themselves. </p><p>Looking around quickly to be sure no one was watching the reporter, readied their camera. Waiting a few more moments for V to begin slurping his broth the reporter swiftly quick-hacked and Short-Circuited V. </p><p>“AaAuGhH!!” V yelled as he dropped the hot ramen into his lap to grip his head, Johnny almost dropped his bowl surprised by V’s sudden seizing. As soon as the Short-Circuiting ended he and V shot up from their seats, beyond irate. </p><p>“Who the fuck did that!?” V yelled into the market looking around for guilty faces. “Show your fucking face so I can beat your fucking ass!” V then slammed his ramen bowl on the ground. </p><p>“Hey! That shits not cheap you fucking gonk!” The shop owner barked at V. </p><p>The reporter snapped close-up shots of V’s face angry face as well as the bowl smashing, happy they successfully got new photos of the beast. Their success was short-lived as V started to calm down while he apologized to the stand owner and paid for the broken bowl. </p><p><em>“Fuck... heh that’s enough anyway... my job is done here”</em> The reporter tucked away their camera then slipped away from the scene, unnoticed.</p><p>———————————————————————</p><p>As the sun was slowly setting over North Oak, Kerry pushed open the doors to his mansion, tired from a long horrible day at the studio, he dropped his bag to the ground and called out for V. </p><p>“V!! Baby, I’m home!!” Kerry walked up the stairs to find Johnny and V in the sitting area watching N54 news air a new story on V. </p><p>“They’ve made me into a fucking monster Kerr” V’s eyes were glued to the screen as he watched himself slam the ramen bowl from earlier onto the ground. </p><p>“The entirety of Night City thinks I tricked you into our engagement. like I’m some kind of evil mastermind” V looked at Kerry obviously upset. </p><p>“Oh V,” Kerry walked over to V and sat next to him, pulling V close to him and placing a kiss on his temple. “We’ll fix this I promise” </p><p>“Can’t your studio do something? Don’t you got PR? Like Nancy was for us” Johnny said as he flipped the channel to WNS. </p><p>“I do, but V doesn’t. He’s not covered under my contract” Kerry rubbed his neck and shook his head. “But we could give Nancy a call”</p><p>“Already did. She said she’ll do what she can with N54 but WNS is outta our control” Johnny stood up from his seat and began pacing the room thinking, his hands on his hips. </p><p>“The fucking cunts Short Circuited V while we were at the ramen shop, that’s how they got that footage of him” Johnny then stopped pacing and looked at V “You might have to say here until we can figure this out, sure it’s just a Short-Circuit today but what if it’s a Synapse Burnout tomorrow?” </p><p>“Yeah. Easy enough, my fixers told me to fuck off until my face is off the news. I’m black-listed” V crossed his arms, angry. </p><p>“Alright, we’ll have to come up with a solution tomorrow” Johnny grabbed his keys and shrugged on his jacket, suddenly in a hurry. </p><p>“Why? Where are you goin’?” V asked suspiciously, Johnny typically hung around quite late. </p><p>“Um-gotta meet someone, don’t wanna be late” Johnny’s vague response made V even more suspicious. </p><p>“Huh, alright, guess we’ll see you tomorrow then” V eyed Johnny as he gave them both a small salute before jogging down the stairs and out the door. </p><p>“I wonder where he’s off to,” Kerry said, also aware of Johnny’s strange behavior.</p><p>“Don’t know” V shook his head and shrugged, he then clicked off the TV and put his head into Kerry's shoulder, feeling defeated from the day. Kerry wrapped V up tight in his arms and put his chin on V's head. </p><p>"Don't worry V, We'll figure this out" Kerry kissed V's head, and rubbed his back. Sad that his poor V was experiencing his first piece of bad press to the fullest extent. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>The shaking figure stood in the rain staring up at V’s apartment building, whispering their chant over and over. </p><p>“Kill the beast... Kill the beast...Kill the beast...”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>” Kill the beast. Kill the beast. Kill the beast. ”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em>” Kill the beast! Kill the beast!! Kill the beast!!!”</em> </p><p>They then began stalking towards their goal determined to accomplish it when they suddenly bumped into Misty, who was carrying a box of inventory to her shop. The unexpected impact caused Misty to drop her cargo, sending it to the ground. </p><p>“Watch your step!!” The figure barked through gritted teeth, they then stomped on Misty’s box and continued to the building.</p><p>Misty gave a small gasp and scooped up her box, she could hear the shattered inventory inside sliding around in the now dirty crushed cardboard. </p><p>“Ooh tsk, my new glass idols...” Misty pursed her lips and continued on to her shop, entering via the back door. She was surprised to find Johnny standing in her shop looking at the large golden statue against the wall. </p><p>“Oh hey, Johnny” Misty smiled at him and placed the destroyed box on her counter. “What can I do ya for?” </p><p>“Hey Misty” Johnny spun around to face her and gave a lazy smile. “Came by to see those idols you talked about, was almost sure I missed you”</p><p>He had begun hanging around Misty more and more lately, she and V were the only ones always happy to see him. </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry to disappoint Johnny, some cyberpsyco ran into me then stomped my box. Mumbling something about a beast. Completely destroyed the entire order” She gestured to the destroyed box. </p><p>“Beast?” Johnny repeated as he walked over and leaned on the counter to inspect the box, an angry look grew across his face. It must have been some fucking media gonk looking to prod V and Misty had happen to be in their way. “Which way was that fucker heading?” </p><p>“I think into V’s building, must be a resident, he was in quite a rush” Misty opened her box to inspect the full extent of the damages. “But don’t worry about it, Johnny. I’ll just have to place another order”</p><p>“Nah-Nah Fuck that, you’ve been waiting on this delivery for weeks” Johnny pushed off the counter and walked to the door.</p><p>“I’m gonna make this fucker pay for damages, don’t order another batch until I come back” He shot Misty finger guns and smiled before disappearing out the door.</p><p>Misty smiled to herself as Johnny left, he really wasn’t so bad after all. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Storming up the stairs to V’s apartment Johnny was shocked to find The door had been forced open. Johnny slid past the busted door and into the apartment, he was again surprised to find the room had been torn apart. </p><p>“H-holy shit” Johnny whispered as he walked deeper inside, stepping on V’s clothes and paperwork as he did. All of the items had been torn off the shelves and bookshelves, his terminal laid on the ground in pieces. </p><p>When Johnny looked into V’s cubby bed he was at a loss for words. Spray painted across the inside of his cubby, in a deep red color, was a warning for V. </p><p><em>Le</em>A<strong>Ve</strong> K<strong>e</strong>rR<em>Y Al</em>oN<strong>e</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you are curious why Kerry would be upset he got called a Rockstar the wiki defines 'Rockerboy' as the following. </p><p>Rockerboy/girl: A musician or performer who uses his or her art to make political or social statements. Rockerboys are not the same as "Rockstars", who are usually "owned" by recording mediacorps and are apolitical.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Attack On The Castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fair warning! This is a short chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kerry and V rushed to V’s apartment the moment Johnny had called them, V was in disbelief about the extent of the damages and prayed to the unknown power that Nibbles hadn’t run away. </p><p>Johnny was waiting outside the apartment door for them, arms crossed and pissed off. V just nodded to Johnny and slipped past the broken door into his apartment, Kerry stayed outside the door next to Johnny. </p><p>“It was some psycho fan of yours, looks like they were after V but luckily he wasn’t home” Johnny uncrossed his arms and put his hands on his hips. </p><p>“Oh fuck...” Kerry rubbed his face, V was not only getting bad press but now had to deal with crazed fans threatening his life. </p><p>Walking into his apartment, V was crushed to see the full extent of the damages. The small sanctuary he had spent over a year building was now gone. As V walked around the destroyed room he began picking up any salvageable items and placed them in his bag. </p><p>He collected shards, desk figures, blades/guns, clothes, and a number of photos scattered on the ground. Each photo he picked up was crumbled and any photos with Kerry had Kerry’s face torn from it. </p><p>“They fucking destroyed everything” V whispered to himself as he shoved the torn photos into his bag. His train of thought was brought to a sudden halt as he heard soft mewing from his closest.</p><p>Standing up from his spot and gently pushing aside the clothes left in the closet, V spotted Nibbles, who was shaking with fear and began mewing loudly once they spotted V. </p><p>“Oh thank fuck you didn’t run, Nibbles” V scooped up Nibbles and placed a kiss on his shaking head. He then shrugged on his bag and met Kerry and Johnny outside the door. </p><p>“Give me this” Johnny said as he scooped up Nibbles from V and cradled him, placing tiny kisses on his head and whispered sweetly to him. “Poor little rocker, probably scared to death” </p><p>“It’s all fucked in there, my entire apartment is destroyed and so is everything in it,” V said to Kerry, he then handed Kerry one of the photos with his face missing. “They even went and ripped your face from each of my photos” </p><p>Kerry took the photo and examined it, he was starting to become sick to his stomach with worry and fear... even paranoia. </p><p>“.... I don’t want you to live here alone anymore... I want you to move in with me” He handed V back the photo and looked to him “I’ll have an assistant run out for cat supplies tonight and we’ll rearrange one of the rooms to be an armory or anything else you need” </p><p>“Oh, Kerry you don’t have to that just because of this. I can-”  V was cut off by Kerry. </p><p>“- No-no I want to, you’re my fiancé now so you were going to move in eventually” Kerry took V’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “I also want you to be safe, and this building obviously isn’t safe, I should even beef up security tomorrow at home” </p><p>“.... Okay,” V said after a few moments of thinking and gave Kerry a small smile and nodded “I’ll move in”</p><p>“Thank you” Kerry gave V a quick kiss. </p><p>“Here,” Johnny gave Nibbles back to V “I’m gonna delta and you guys should too, it’s late as fuck”</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Looking up at Kerry’s mansion shining brightly in the darkness of the night the shaking figure was in awe, their love’s mansion was magnificent just as he was. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>”Go inside, The Beast could be here”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>” Oooh! Or Kerry!! Yes, let’s go inside!”</em>
</p><p>The figure nodded agreeing, then walked up the hill to the mansion and hopped the fence with ease. Hiding in the bushes they peered to the house and quick-hacked each Robo-Guard sending them sparking and seizing to the ground, destroyed. </p><p>They then slipped inside, cautious of the cameras surrounding the area. Once inside the dark mansion, they took their time looking around, softly stepping to make as little noise as possible. They stopped once they noticed the large hand-painted portrait of Kerry’s naked body on the wall. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>”Look, at that painting”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>” He’s stunning! He’s beautiful!!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>”He’s sexy”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The figure captured the moment in their optics and saved the image for a later date. They then continued their prowl around the mansion, looking for and successfully finding the door to Kerry’s room. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>”Open it”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Not hesitating the figure opened the door slowly and slipped inside, softly closing the door behind them. They spotted V sleeping soundly in bed, his arm hanging off the edge and brushing the ground. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>”The Beast”</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>”The Beast”</em>
</p><p>They said in unison, the figure then snuck to the bedside and towered over V’s defenseless sleeping body. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>”Kill the Beast”</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>”Kill the Beast”</em>
</p><p>They said in unison once more, the figure slowly reached down to grip V's throat. When the bed shifting made them stop, looking over, they saw Kerry also sleeping peacefully. Forgetting their intentions entirely they circled to the other side of the bed, to their love. </p><p>Kerry was laying on his back, torso exposed to the night air as V had taken up most of the blanket. They watched his chest rise and fall in tune with his soft breaths, Kerry was exactly as he had imagined. </p><p>Starstruck by seeing his love in person the figure reached out and lightly trailed his fingertips down Kerry’s cheek, their heart beginning to pound hard in their chest. </p><p>They then trailed their fingers down Kerry’s chest then down his stomach. Letting their fingers hover over his abdomen for a few moments, before lightly slipping their fingers under the hem of Kerry’s boxers. </p><p>Their fantasy was cut short as they suddenly heard feral hissing and screeching as Nibbles ran at them full speed. </p><p>“Bakeneko!” The figure yelled in surprise as Nibbles attacked them, scratching and biting their face and ears while hissing. </p><p>The figure gripped Nibbles by his neck and threw him across the room, his small cat body hitting the wall and dropping to the ground with a thump. </p><p>“What the fuck!?” V said shooting up in bed startled from his sleep. He locked eyes with the figure and made an attempt to grab his gun from the nightstand, but the figure was faster. </p><p>Opening their HUD they quick-hacked V with a Synapse Burn out and fled, running as fast as they could from the scene and disappearing into the night. </p><p>V shrieked as he crumbled to the ground, warning signs and sounds overwhelmed his mind and optics. He felt as if his brain was melting and leaking out of his eyes and ears. </p><p>“Vincent!!” Kerry sprung out of bed and rushed to V. Dropping to his knees he pulled him off the ground and into his arms. </p><p>He held V tight as he continued to shriek and convulse from the burnout, Kerry looked at V helplessly, he couldn’t do anything for V until the quick-hack ended. </p><p>It felt like an eternity before V finally relaxed in his arms and gasped for air. Kerry was overwhelmed with relief and put his forehead on V’s, speechless from shock.</p><p>“Nibbles... where’s Nibbles?” V huffed as he opened his eyes and looked around, Nibbles gave a soft mew at the sound of his name. </p><p>Kerry helped V sit up before moving over to Nibbles and scooping him up, his little body was limp and he mewed in pain but made no attempt to bite Kerry. </p><p>“...What even happened?” Kerry whispered, finally finding his voice, V shook his head and pulled himself up. </p><p>“I don’t know, Nibbles hissing woke me up, there was some figure over you and I reached for my gun but I think he quick-hacked me” V laid on the bed and rubbed his head as a major migraine began to set in. </p><p>“Nibbles needs a vet, do you know one?” Kerry sat on the bed next to V. </p><p>“No.... but Vik can help. I hope”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Locked In The Dungeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vik was waiting for Kerry and V inside the clinic as they arrived, his scruffy hair and pajama pants told them he had immediately gotten up and come downstairs for Nibbles. </p>
<p>“Here put him down on the chair” Vik rolled himself over to the operating chair while pushing an x-ray machine over to the table. He positioned it over Nibbles and began taking x-rays. </p>
<p>“Can you fix him?” V asked as he squatted down next to the table to be eye level with Nibbles, who gave V a sad and soft mew. </p>
<p>“Think so, looks like he just has some broken bones” Vik pointed to the screen “he has breaks on his tail, front left leg, and probably some internal bruising from the impact. Other than that looks like he’s okay” </p>
<p>Vik then pushed the x-ray machine away and rolled himself to the medicine cabinet to begin collecting items. </p>
<p>“I’m going to do my best to fix him properly, but I think you both should go” He rolled back over to Nibbles and gave him a few head pets “Nibbles won’t relax if he sees you both freaking out. I’ll give you a call when you can pick him up tomorrow” </p>
<p>V hesitated to leave Nibbles there alone, his little rocker must be in so much pain and V wanted to stay and comfort him. Kerry tugged V’s sleeve to bring his attention back. </p>
<p>“Hey, we should go. I need to call security and we should watch the camera footage. Vik’s gonna take good care of Nibbles” Kerry rubbed V’s back reassuringly. </p>
<p>“... Okay” V nodded and stood up, he knew Kerry was right, Nibbles was in safe hands. “We should go, thanks Vik” </p>
<p>“Anytime kid, also you guys send me and Misty a capture of the man who broke in. We’ll keep an eye out for him” Vik nodded to V “Now out both of you” </p>
<p>V nodded and gave Vik a weak smile, before putting his arm around Kerry and leading him out to the street, while placing a kiss on his head. </p>
<p>“... I’m sorry this is happening, I feel like it’s all my fault” Kerry admitted once V kissed his head, he held onto V’s arm tightly as they walked. “I feel like your death threat is my fault” </p>
<p>“What? No, it’s not, it’s the media, that fucking manager of yours, and that cyberpsycho that broke in. None of this is your fault” V stopped walking to pull Kerry to him, wrapping him up tight in his arms. “You and I are the victims... for once” </p>
<p>Kerry put his face in V’s chest, he wanted to believe V but he still couldn’t shake the feeling of being responsible. </p>
<p>“Now let’s go home, sort this out, and go the fuck to sleep” V kissed Kerry’s head again and rubbed his back ”Didn’t you have some kind of wedding planning scheduled for later today anyway?” </p>
<p>“Oh fuck I do,” Kerry said muffled into V’s chest, he then looked to V. “We should go” </p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p>Standing in the sitting area upstairs, the security team was showing V and Kerry the tapes from earlier in the night. They watched the footage curiously as the cyberpsycho prowled around their house, Kerry could feel his old paranoia setting in. </p>
<p>“Looks like the suspect had full intentions on hurting Mr. V,” The security guard said as they fast-forwarded to the cyberpsycho entering the bedroom </p>
<p>“Here he goes to strangle Mr. V, but-” they point to Kerry on the screen “Mr. Eurodyne, you  moved and distracted them” </p>
<p>Kerry watched in disgust and horror as the figure stood over him and touched his sleeping body, the figure seemed mesmerized by him. He became sick to his stomach and gripped V's arm as he watched the figure’s fingers come uncomfortably close to his boxers. </p>
<p>“And this is where your cat attacked him” The security guard stopped the footage as Nibbles began to attack and two recalled the events from there. </p>
<p>“Have you done a scan on him? Got a name, holo, any affiliations?” V walked over to the guard’s terminal and jacked into it collecting all of the data, Kerry followed and held onto V’s arm tightly. </p>
<p>“Yes Sir, his name is Arch Banks. He’s ex-military personal, dishonorably discarded in 2070 for suddenly attacking his superiors. He was labeled a low-grade cyberpsycho by the NCPD in 2075” </p>
<p>“Where’s he live now?” </p>
<p>“He has no address on record. Could be squatting in any number of abandoned buildings in NC” </p>
<p>V rubbed his chin thinking for a moment, maybe Regina would have files on him, he was a classified cyberpsycho after all. </p>
<p>“Hmm, I have some ideas on how to find him, I’d like to have two bodyguards for Kerry here while I’m gone. I’d like more positioned outside in addition to the Robo-Guards those things are fucking crap. Also-“ </p>
<p>“Whoa! No-no-no-no” V’s commands were cut short by Kerry pulling on his arm “You’re not going anywhere, he’s trying to kill you not me. You’re gonna stay right here with me and choose wedding themes and our venue and the champagne a-and-“ </p>
<p>V could tell Kerry was frantically coming up with any reason he had to make him stay. He looked panicked and worried about V’s potential murder, it made V’s heartbreak a tiny bit. </p>
<p>“Just please don’t go” Kerry put his forehead on V’s shoulder and gave up creating reasons “Please..."</p>
<p>The way Kerry had said the pitiful word made V want to shed a tear.</p>
<p>“... Alright, I’ll ask Johnny to talk to Regina for me.” He put his arms around Kerry and pet his head, giving in to him. "I'll stay here"</p>
<p>“Thank you, V”  </p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p>If V had a choice between getting shot or spending the afternoon decided between eggshell or cream white, he would have gladly taken the bullet. Only in BD’s and TV shows had V seen meticulous wedding planning, never did he think he would be apart of it. </p>
<p>“The cream is nice but the eggshell probably would be better... what do you think?” Kerry turned to V who was laying on the couch, letting his head hang off the back as he looked up to the ceiling. </p>
<p>“Whatever one you want,” V said not looking to Kerry “I’ll be happy with the one that makes you happy” </p>
<p>Kerry rolled his eyes and smiled some, V was bored but at least he continued to humor him. </p>
<p>“Do you want to take a break? We can figure this out later” Kerry got up and sat on the couch next to V and pulled him by his waist onto his lap. </p>
<p>“Yes please, I’m losing my mind” V straddled Kerry’s hips and put his hands on his chest. “This is too meticulous for me, let’s just get married in Misty’s shop and go to Tom’s for the reception” </p>
<p>“Is that what would have happened if you proposed to me?” Kerry smiled and chuckled. </p>
<p>“Yes, and it would be done and over in less than 40 minutes” V smiled back and gave Kerry a quick kiss. </p>
<p>“But how would Mama Welles feel if she couldn’t give you away, hm? And how would Johnny trash the event if there isn’t one?” Kerry wrapped his arms around V’s waist “How would we slip away in secret to our honeymoon while security and our guests search for us?” </p>
<p>“Hmm, maybe the wedding won’t be completely boring” V was liking the way Kerry was thinking. </p>
<p>“And after the wedding, there’s always the Consummation to look forward to” Kerry grinned. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” V grinned back and slipped his hands under Kerry’s shirt “Maybe we can do a little <em>rehearsal</em>” </p>
<p>“Mmm, I like the sound of that” Kerry gave V a toothy smile and flipped their position so V was under him, giggling as Kerry peppered his neck with kisses. </p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p>Johnny drove quickly through Night City on his way to Pacifica, following Regina’s instructions. V’s early morning call waking him from sleep had instantly pissed him off, and what V had told him sent him into a rage. </p>
<p>If some fuck thought they could just waltz into Kerry’s house, make an attempt on V’s life then fucking run like a coward, touching Kerry and hurting Nibbles in the process, then they thought wrong. </p>
<p>Pulling up to the location he had dialed into his optics he wasn’t surprised to find the building was an abandoned mess. </p>
<p>“Pff- typical” Johnny shrugged on his jacket and slipped on his glasses to shade his eyes from the mid-day sun, he then made his way inside. </p>
<p>Johnny marched up the stairs and to the apartment, Regina last had a record of the cyberpsycho, he forced the door open not caring if he was inside or not. Once the door was open enough he slipped inside and drew his gun, intending to shoot on sight. </p>
<p>“Place is fucking disgusting” He mumbled to himself as he prowled around the grime-filled apartment, passing the dingy TV still playing N54 News. </p>
<p>“-The newly engaged couple, are rumored to have had a break-in last night at their North Oak mansion. Journalists who were on the scene early this morning tells us the couple has doubled security and are not making any public statements at this time-“ </p>
<p>Johnny quick-hacked the TV and shut it off, tired of hearing the constant news on V and Kerry, and continued his search of the apartment. Pushing open the only door in the apartment, Johnny’s eyes went slightly wide as he entered. </p>
<p>All four walls were filled floor to ceiling with an arrangement of different photos of Kerry throughout the years. Photos of him in Samurai seemingly taken by the Cyberpsycho himself, Newspaper clippings, cut out magazine photos, and ads all of Kerry lined the room. </p>
<p>“What-the-fuck” Johnny stated appalled by the shrine room, stepping in further he takes a moment to scan the room and capture images in his optics. </p>
<p>Focused on capturing evidence of the shine room, Johnny didn’t hear the soft sound of footsteps slowly closing in on him. </p>
<p>“Hopefully Kerry doesn’t get too paranoid when he sees these” Johnny mumbled as he began sending all the data to V.</p>
<p> <em>“It’ll be 2021 all over again when that fan jumped stage to take photos of him and tried to kiss...”</em> Johnny’s train of thought came to a screeching halt as he began putting together the pieces.</p>
<p>Walking around the room once more, it took him only a few moments to find the image he was looking for. An old digital photo of Kerry singing in Samurai, but the shot was significantly close to his face and he was looking right into the camera with a terrified expression. Johnny could see himself in his original body pointing at the photographer with a pissed-off look. </p>
<p>“I fucking knew Arch sounded familiar” Johnny whispered to himself as he tucked away the photo. </p>
<p>The sound of the heavy door shutting and locking made Johnny jump and grip his gun, getting up he rushed to the door and attempted to force it open with no luck. </p>
<p>“Let me the fuck out so I can kick your ass!!” Johnny yelled as he continued to try and force the door open while banging on it. “You fucking piece of shit!! I’ll have your fucking head!!” </p>
<p>On the other side of the door, Arch stood looking at it and smiling creepily to himself. He then took a seat right in front of it, hugged his knees, and whispered to Johnny through the door. </p>
<p>“With you locked in there... either Kerry or The Beast will come looking for you...” He touched the door and smiled madly. </p>
<p>“... They'll  come right to me”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V could have laid in bed with Kerry sleeping in his arms for all of eternity, he looked so soft and peaceful that V happily snuggled his face into Kerry’s neck. </p>
<p>“Hmm?” Kerry questioned as he sleepily rolled over to face V, letting him put his face back in his neck. “Everything okay?” </p>
<p>“Mhm, just love you” V closed his eyes while Kerry smiled lazily and kissed his cheek. </p>
<p>They laid together long enough that V had begun falling asleep to the soft pitter-patter of Kerry’s heart, but he was suddenly woken by a string of irritating pings from Johnny all coming in at once making V squeeze his eyes in frustration. </p>
<p>Opening the messages he was surprised to see it was a plethora of images from Johnny, scrolling through V was shocked to see not only had Johnny ventured out on his own but also discovered a shrine dedicated to Kerry made by the cyberpsycho himself, V didn’t know if he should strangle the man or let Regina take him. </p>
<p>
  <strong> Johnny 3:38pm </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>This guy Arch, I remember him he jumped on stage to take this last photo back in 2021. He had snuck into Kerry’s dressing room twice before this, Kerry was paranoid for months. </strong>
</p>
<p>Looking at the last image V could see the fear in Kerry’s eyes as he stared into the camera, what had made Kerry so appealing to this man? Slipping from Kerry’s sleeping arms and tip-toeing to the bathroom, V gave Johnny a call that was immediately declined. </p>
<p>Confused as to why Johnny declined his call he tried again and again only for the same result to happen. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Johnny 3:48pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Arch is here, I’m locked in this shrine room. He’s trying to bait you or Kerry to come save me</strong>
</p>
<p>V ground his teeth and began to strangle the air as if it was Johnny in annoyance, he had specifically asked Johnny not to run out alone, but Johnny’s ego was too big to be contained as usual. </p>
<p>
  <strong>V 3:52pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Good job Johnny, now we have no choice but to walk into his trap. I asked you just to pick up the data from Regina not pursue him on your own. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Johnny 3:54pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yeah well I expected this gonk to want to fight, but he’s not interested in fighting me just fighting you</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Johnny 3:55pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>He has one of Kerry’s old headbands in here how fucking gross</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>V 3:57pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ew, don’t touch that. I’m going to put together a few people and come get you. I’m going to take Kerry to Mama's in the meantime.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Johnny 4:00pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>What the fuck am I supposed to do while you're doing that?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>V 4:02</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Idk, try making friends with the psycho. I’ll message you when I have a team together.</strong>
</p>
<p>V closed his HUD and began to contemplate if he should remind Kerry who Arch was, he had no idea how Kerry would react. After a few minutes of going back and forth in his mind, V decided it was best to tell him, no need to keep secrets. Walking back out of the bathroom V was relieved to see Kerry was still sleeping, he sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook Kerry awake. </p>
<p>“Hey, I need you to get up honey” V whispered to Kerry softly and kissed his temple. “I’m taking you to Mama Welles” </p>
<p>Kerry groaned and rolled over to face V, wrapping his arms around his waist and putting his head on V’s lap. </p>
<p>“Mmm, why? Is that where Johnny’s meeting you with the data?” </p>
<p>“Um, well..” V rubbed the back in his neck wondering one last time if he should tell Kerry the truth or not. “Johnny ran out on his own. And the cyberpsycho has him locked in a... shrine room” </p>
<p>“What?” Kerry was suddenly wide awake and sitting up “well let’s go get him, what are we sitting here for?!” </p>
<p>“We can’t, it’s a trap to make us do just that” V put his hands on Kerry’s arms and squeezed them. “Kerry. This guy Arch, do you remember anything about him?” </p>
<p>“What? He broke into our house last night of course I-“ </p>
<p>“-No” V cut Kerry off and rubbed his arms “I mean before all of this. Before even knowing me, you knew this guy Arch. Do you remember him?” </p>
<p>Kerry scrunched his eyebrows together thinking for a moment, did he know Arch? V’s eyes then began to glow blue as he pinged the image of Kerry on stage to him. </p>
<p>“Johnny took this picture in that room. Said it was from 2021 when a fan jumped stage. Said Arch had been in your dressing room a few times before this” </p>
<p>After a few moments of Kerry looking at the image, V was beginning to think he had no recollection of those events. Eventually, Kerry’s eye’s returned to their normal hue and he looked to V. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe I didn’t recognize him... I can’t believe he’s still stalking me... I can’t believe he was in my house” Kerry then began looking around, but for what V wasn’t sure. </p>
<p>“Do you know why this guy has been stalking you for all of these years? Were you guys old friends? Did you say anything to him in the past at a meet and greet?” </p>
<p>“Um, I met him backstage after a show one night," Kerry gave V an incredibly guilty look and hung his head in shame. </p>
<p> "... He was handsome and I was young and horny so I slept with him, then I did it again, and again... It started to become a regular thing, after shows I would meet with him we’d have sex in my dressing room then he’d leave” </p>
<p>“Alright,” V said a hint jealous “So he was just a groupie you slept with occasionally. No big deal” </p>
<p>“Well, to me it wasn’t a big deal. I was young and naïve, I didn’t realize that sleeping with the same person over and over could make them feel special... So one night, when I asked a woman to come to my dressing room and not him, he snapped. Started heavily stalking me, broke into my apartment and stole a bunch of my clothes, hopped on stage to take photos while trying to grab me, I remember he would even follow me home at night after shows” </p>
<p>V let his hands slip down Kerry’s arms so he could hold both of his hands and give them a reassuring squeeze. </p>
<p>“I had no idea he’s been stalking me this whole time...”</p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p>As always, the moment V walked into El Coyote Cojo Mama Welles spotted him, this time from the balcony of the bar as she tended to guests. </p>
<p>“Oh! Mijo!” She turned to her guests and hastily finished helping them before rushing downstairs to V and Kerry. </p>
<p>“Mijos, I missed you both, how have you been?” Mama pulled V in and hugged him tightly before doing the same to Kerry. </p>
<p>“We’re okay Mama” V knew Mama didn’t keep up on Night City drama, so there was a chance she hadn’t seen him on TV yet. “I just came here to ask if Kerry could stay in Jackie’s garage for the night? Um maybe even have a few Valentinos watch him?” </p>
<p>“Of course, but why? Is someone trying to get you?” She looked to Kerry for an answer this time. </p>
<p>“Heh, you could say that.” Kerry didn’t want to make her worried or angry, she was quite scary when either occurred. </p>
<p>“It's a crazed fan who wants Kerry for himself, I just wanna be sure he's safe while I’m out looking for him” V reached over, took Kerry’s hand in his own, and smiled at him “I know Kerry will be safe here” </p>
<p>“Of course he will be, now” Mama dug through her pockets quickly and gave Kerry a key.  “I’m sure you don’t want to sleep now but here is the key. Sit down have a drink dear and when you are ready I’ll walk you to Jackie’s okay?” </p>
<p>“Yes. Thank you, Miss. Welles” Kerry smiled at her as he took the key. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Mama” V put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her head tenderly “I’ll call you when I’m coming back okay?” </p>
<p>“Please do, and be safe” She patted V’s shoulder and gave him a stern look “and remember to think before you act” </p>
<p>“Yes Mama” V chuckled and kissed her head again before turning to Kerry. “I’m going to Lizzie’s to find Judy, Mox has good experience with creeps and stalkers I’ll be back” </p>
<p>“Alright... wait” Kerry put his hand on V’s cheek to stop him from turning away to leave “I love you” </p>
<p>“I love you too honey” V smiled and took Kerry’s hand off his cheek, giving him a few tender kisses on his knuckles, making Kerry feel stupid with warm fuzzy love. </p>
<p>“Ah, how romántico”  Mama Welles teased then linked arms with Kerry and shooed V away. “Now go, quicker you deal with the fan quicker you can return” </p>
<p>“I’ll be back” V kissed Kerry’s cheek quickly before nodding to Mama and dipping out the bar. </p>
<p>“It’s nice to see you two so in love” Mama Welles then guided Kerry to the bar and let him sit down “So when is the wedding? Soon I hope Mama gets older every day without grandchildren”. </p>
<p>Kerry audibly laughed but immediately stopped when he realized Mama was serious. </p>
<p>“O-oh,  um. Well, the wedding is in a few days V didn’t want to wait, and to be honest I’m not sure V wants kids Miss. Welles,” Kerry wished he could push the words back in his mouth as Mama shot him a mean look, so he began to back peddle. “But- you do kind of have grandkids. I have children Ted and Kim they’re twins” </p>
<p>“Ahh, how old are they? Have they met V?” </p>
<p>“They are in their early 30s and no they haven’t. They arrive here for the wedding in-“ Kerry checked his HUD calendar quickly “oh fuck they’ll be here tomorrow night.” </p>
<p>Kerry rubbed his face aggravated that this was all happening at once. Mama Welles pursed her lips and squinted at Kerry. </p>
<p>“This isn’t going to be another Louise situation, will it? I won’t stand for foolish running away anymore” </p>
<p>“No, no. No one is going to run away. I promise” </p>
<p>“Good, now tell me about your children, good kids?” </p>
<p>“Tsk, no. Their monsters just like their parents” </p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p>Laying on the floor of the shrine room Johnny was desperately fighting sleep, Arch had turned off the light in the room long ago, leaving Johnny encased in darkness. The sound of the heavy door beginning to creek is what made Johnny sit up immediately and grip his gun. </p>
<p>“Here,” Arch said through a small slot in the door as he pushed a burrito through it. “It’s been hours, I’m sure you're hungry” </p>
<p>“Fuck you” Johnny spat at him but ripped the burrito from his hand, quietly thankful for something to eat. Arch then dropped a pouch of water through the slot and shut it, Johnny sat with his back against the door and tore open the burrito beginning to eat. </p>
<p>“...Why are you giving me this?” Johnny asked after a few moments of silently eating.</p>
<p>“They didn’t say I couldn’t” Arch replied muffled through the door. </p>
<p>“Who are ‘they’?” Johnny asked curiously, with a mouth full of food. </p>
<p>“... I-I don’t know” Arch admitted. “I don’t know who they are” </p>
<p>“So then stop listening to them, could be corpos or rogue AI,” Johnny said casually before downing his pouch of water. </p>
<p>“Corpos or rogue AI” Arch repeated the words like they were new ideas to him. </p>
<p>“Yeah. V and I see it all the damn time. Fucking Corpos planting memories in people’s head or rouge AI slipping past the wall and taking over people’s minds.” Johnny paused for a moment the gears of his mind beginning to turn. </p>
<p><em>’ V would use this moment to talk his way out, but what would V say to make him feel safe?’</em>  </p>
<p>“Umm... We help people who are affected by that. Get them to safe areas or people that help fix them” Johnny then shoved his fingers into the slot the food had come from and forced it open to look at Arch who stared back at him. </p>
<p>“We could help you too” </p>
<p>Arch stared at him without a word, then squatted down next to the slot to look Johnny in the eyes. </p>
<p>“If I let you out, you’ll kill me before you help me” </p>
<p>“If you let me out, I’m going to knock you out then take you to a Cyberpsycho specialist” </p>
<p>“How do I know I can trust you?” </p>
<p>“Tsk- you don’t know that”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Taming The Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny and Arch stared at one another through the door’s slot, neither moving nor breaking eye contact. </p><p>“Let me out, and I’ll take you to Regina, she’ll help you get <em>them</em> out of your head” Johnny moved closer to the slot to better look at Arch “Don’t get me wrong you also need some normal fucking help too, stalking Kerry like this is fucking crazy, but I can at least help with <em>them</em>” </p><p>Arch stared at Johnny then nodded his head. </p><p>“Okay,” He whispered to Johnny as if someone would overhear him “I-I’ll let you out.”</p><p>Arch quickly unlocked the heavy door and opened it for Johnny, the bright light blinding him slightly as it filled the darkness. </p><p>“Let’s go quickly before <em>they</em> start talking again” </p><p>Johnny scrambled to grab his gun and quickly got up, he then stepped out of the room while holstering his gun. </p><p>“I’m only doing this because I think there’s <em>something</em> in your system there shouldn’t be, making you act this way” He then put his hand on Arch’s shoulder. </p><p>“And I’m doing this because you broke my cat’s fucking leg” Johnny then punched Arch as hard as he could square in the nose, instantly knocking him out. He let Arch’s limp body hit the ground before stepping over him and gripping his shirt. </p><p>“And one more for tormenting V and Kerry” Johnny punched Arch again for good measure, satisfied with his work he picked up Arch and slung him over his shoulder. </p><p>“Heh, Johnny Silverhand fucking saves the day again,” Johnny said cockily to himself as he fixed his jacket and made his way down to the Porsche. </p><p>Placing Arch in the trunk for safekeeping, Johnny hopped in the front and brought the car to life. He then opened his HUD and gave Regina a call as he drove to Kabuki. </p><p>“What can I do ya for, Johnny?” </p><p>“I got that cyberpsycho, Arch, he’s in my trunk now. Can you take him, get him help?” Johnny was just now realizing he didn’t know if Regina even could help him. </p><p>“Fuck Johnny he’s in your trunk right now? That’s a major liability he could wake up and attack you” Regina rubbed her face thinking for a moment. “...Yeah, I can take him. Get your ass here now and hope he doesn’t wake up” </p><p>Regina then hung up as Johnny stepped on the gas speeding through Pacifica and heading to Kabuki as fast as he could. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>“-Of course we’ll help, V” Judy plucked the data shard on Arch from V’s fingers and slotted it in as she rolled back to her desk ”let me get run this data against our databases see if he come up as a past customer or BD consumer could give us some more info” </p><p>“Thanks, Judy” V took a seat on the table next to her and crossed his arms waiting for her to finish. He watched his feet dangle off the edge of the table when suddenly Johnny pinged him a message. </p><p>
  <strong> Johnny 7:37 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>V, meet me at Regina’s ASAP bring some back up no time to explain. And I mean NOW </strong>
</p><p>V raised his eyebrows, surprised Johnny not only had escaped but also needed him right away. </p><p>“Hey, scratch all of that I gotta delta and I need you to come with me right now” V hopped up from his seat and made his way to the door. </p><p>“Wait, right now?” Judy repeated questioning V’s sudden demand. </p><p>“Right now, Johnny needs us- I’ll explain on the way, let’s go” V then grabbed Judy by her wrist and dragged her out of Lizzie’s rushing to his bike. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Johnny, Judy, and V all stood next to one another looking at Arch’s unconscious body lying in Johnny’s trunk. </p><p>“V, why are you even entertaining the idea of helping him? He’s stalked your input for years and has attempted your life.” Judy crossed her arms and leaned back ”I mean call me crazy but I think we should just kill him here” </p><p>“Don’t fucking listen to her V, yeah the guy is crazy but I don’t think he wants to hurt anyone. He’s just following what I think to be rouge AI in his head” Johnny shot Judy an angry look, he never did like her. </p><p>“Well, that’s even more reason to kill him, who the fuck would listen to AI that suddenly appeared in their system?” Judy returned Johnny’s nasty look, she never did like him. </p><p>“... I did, often really” V interjected “Just the AI in my head happened to be Johnny’s psyche” </p><p>V rubbed the back of his neck thinking for a few moments, both Johnny and Judy made valid points. Arch was a human being who needed help and was dealing with unwanted visitors like V had but on the other hand, he was a crazed stalker willing to kill V just to keep his illusion of Kerry alive. </p><p>V let out a heavy sigh, the freak needed help, not a bullet. </p><p>“Let’s get him upstairs quickly, Johnny give me a hand and Judy follow us. Be ready to knock him out again if we have to” </p><p>“Fine, but I still think you guys should zero him,” Judy said as she stepped to the side for Johnny and V to lift Arch from the trunk. </p><p>Lifting Arch quickly, They made their way upstairs with him and to Regina who was waiting outside the door for them. </p><p>“Hurry, I don’t want him to wake up and have a loose cyberpsycho in here,” Regina said as she opened the door for them. Johnny and V quickly brought him in and sat him down on the chair Regina pointed them to. </p><p>“Take these restraints, tie him down” Regina tossed V a set of restraints while she grabbed her terminal and jacked it into Arch’s head. She typed a series of information into the terminal before rubbing her chin and spending a few moments reading the data flooding in from his system. </p><p>“Huh...he’s got rouge AI in here. Two of them it looks like. Finish restraining him I need to holo a friend to come and take him to a cyberpsychologist today” Regina then unjacked her terminal from Arch’s head and stepped away to make her call. </p><p>V finally finished restraining Arch and looked at him, surprised and startled to see Arch was wide awake and giving V a nasty look. The two stared at one another for a long while before V finally broke the silence. </p><p>“I’m sparing your life today, I want you to know that,” Arch said nothing, just continued to look at V angrily so he continued to talk</p><p>“Regina’s going to have people come help you, they’ll shut off your cybernetics and take you in. You have AI from beyond the wall in your system, they’ll take them out and help you through therapy” </p><p>V sat back on his heels as Arch continued to stare at him, his face slowly changing from anger to something similar to affection as he realized what happening. </p><p>“...you’re saving me,” he said quietly to V then looked at Johnny “you both are” </p><p>“Yeah we are, but this is the last time I wanna see your fuckin’ face. Unless the next time, it’s in a post-shard from rehab, got it?” Johnny crossed his arms and looked at Arch over his glasses to make his point. </p><p>Arch nodded and did his best to smile weakly at V and Johnny, they wouldn’t murder him after all. </p><p>“They’ll be here in 15 to pick him up,” Regina said as she re-entered the room “Good work you two, Arch here will not only live to see another day but hopefully his situation can shed some light on others. He’s the first on record to have two AI at the same time. You guys potentially saved a lot of lives today” </p><p>“Fuckin’ Nova,” Johnny and V said in unison while giving each other the same cocky smile and fist-bumping. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>“—and I want an update on the Eurodyne’s today or you're fired!” The angry voice then ended the holo leaving the media personal panic-stricken as their career now was on the line. </p><p>“Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck!” They said in angry repetition, the Eurodyne residence had been vacant all day and there was no evidence of their whereabouts. Bitting their fingernails the media walked around Kabuki, thinking of a solution to their problem. They then began surfing the net through their HUD, thinking and pacing, when they suddenly heard the familiar voice of the soon-to-be V Eurodyne. </p><p>“You going to meet me at El Coyote Cojo?” </p><p>“Nah, Misty messaged me asking me to come by the shop. I’m going there”. </p><p>Closing their HUD and quickly looking around they spotted V sitting on his Arch while talking to Johnny Silverhand. Excited they finally had tabs on V the media snuck behind a food stand to better listen in on their conversation. </p><p>“Alright, I’m gonna pick up Kerry and take him home. Luckily this didn’t turn into a huge fucking mess” V kicked his Arch to life and revved the engine a few times. </p><p>“Hopefully he gets some real fucking help, psycho needs it bad. I’ll see you later V” Johnny patted V’s back before walking away to his Porsche. </p><p>The media watched as V sped off and out of Kabuki towards El Coyote Cojo, they wasted no time in scrambling to their car, rushing to follow V. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>As V pulled up to Jackie’s Garage and parked his Arch just outside of it, he delightfully surprised to see Kerry and Mama Welles standing outside and enjoying a cigarette together. </p><p>Both Mama and Kerry smiled and waved to V, Mama whispered something into Kerry’s ear before patting his back and stepping inside. Kerry then tossed his cigarette onto the ground and stomped it out before walking to V. </p><p>“Hey, you’re back much quicker than I expected” Kerry leaned onto the Arch. “What happened? Where’s Johnny?” </p><p>“He’s okay, with Misty right now. He talked Arch into letting him out then we brought him to Regina so she could get him help” </p><p>“What? You guys spared him? Let him walk free?” Kerry furrowed his eyebrows in surprise, V chuckled. </p><p>“He’s alive but not necessarily free. The cyberpsychologist is going to deactivate all his cybernetics and he’ll be forced into a heavily monitored therapy program for what could be years” V shrugged and looked at his feet while he kicked the rocks on the ground. </p><p>“Poor guy had rouge AI constantly talking to him, trying to control him and his life... my situation with Johnny wasn’t too different... just didn’t feel right to kill him.” V looked back to Kerry who was smiling madly and looking at him adoringly, making V giggle. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” </p><p>“You’re a thoughtful person who just wants to help people” He moved around the Arch so he was slightly sitting on it in front of V “-and you're making Johnny a better person too. It makes me happy you’re mine”</p><p>V blushed and smiled, Kerry’s praise made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. </p><p>“Damn, do I love you” Kerry gently ran his fingers through V’s hair and caressed his cheek. </p><p>“I love you too” V pressed his cheek into Kerry’s hand and closed his eyes for a few seconds, before looking back to Kerry and leaning in to kiss him softly. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Walking up to El Coyote Cojo the media was surprised to see just how many Valentinos prowled the area, they were far away from comfy headquarters. As they approached the bar a Valentino woman standing in the door stopped them with a firm hand in their chest. </p><p>“You’re a media gonk, not welcome in this bar. Delta now” She jutted her thumb to the street before crossing her arms. </p><p>“What I can’t even come in for a drink?” The media tried to speak slyly but when the Valentino woman lurched forward quickly, pretending to punch them, they flinched and put their hands up in surrender.</p><p>“I’m deltaing! I’m out!” The media then rushed down the stairs and out onto the street, not wanting to anger the scary woman further. </p><p>Pursing their lips and thinking for a moment the media then walked around the block and to the back of the bar, looking for a different entrance to the bar. </p><p>As they turned the corner they had to stop themselves from gasping in surprise and delight as they spotted V and Kerry talking to one another sitting on an Arch. </p><p>Hiding behind bind the building they squatted down and pulled out their camera, snapping photos of the couple’s intimate moment. Capturing not only close-ups of Kerry’s adoring face as he caressed V’s cheek but also wide angles of the two softly kissing while leaning on the bike, it almost looked like an ad for Arch Motors. </p><p>The media slowly lowered their camera in awe as Kerry pulled V off the bike to roughly grab his ass, they had stumbled upon media gold. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>V let Kerry grope his ass and manhandle him, but pulled away from their kiss as Kerry pressed his knee between V’s thighs making him gasp. he then moved down and began to pepper V’s neck with kisses. </p><p>“Wait, Kerry right here?” V put his hand in Kerry’s hair and looked around quickly for anyone watching. </p><p>“Mmhmm” Kerry kissed his neck a few more times before mumbling against his skin “I don’t wanna wait” </p><p>“But what if someone sees us?” </p><p>“Mmm, I don’t mind” Kerry stopped and looked to V “but we can stop if you do” </p><p>V bit his lip and thought for a moment, then shook his head, smiling maliciously. </p><p>“No, I don’t mind” </p><p>Kerry returned V’s smile and continued to kiss his neck, this time unbuttoning his pants and slipping his hand under the waistline of his boxers. </p><p>V tiled his head back to give Kerry better access to his neck while he felt himself become hard against his hand. His breath became hitched when Kerry started to slowly stroke him, rubbing the head of his cock with his thumb, making V squirm. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>The media couldn’t believe their eyes as they watched <em>the</em> Kerry Eurodyne give his input a hand job behind some random bar, for some unknown reason, in broad daylight. </p><p>They had completely forgotten their intended goal and watched on as V shuttered and gripped Kerry’s shirt whispering something into his ear, most likely asking him to bend over.  </p><p><em>” A photo of the Beast fucking the Beauty? That’s fucking perfect”</em>They thought to themselves. </p><p>As they readied their camera, they were shocked to see V was the one to turning around and bending over the Arch while Kerry pulled down his jeans. </p><p>
  <em>”Oh-my-god, he’s an output”</em>
</p><p>They couldn’t help but watch on as Kerry began to finger his output making him squirm on the Arch and moan. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>“Mmmhmm Kerry,” V huffed and pushed back onto his fingers. “P-please fuck me” </p><p>Kerry chuckled and pressed down roughly onto V’s spot making him let out a slutty moan and shake before removing his fingers from V.  </p><p>“Anything you want doll face” He then groped V’s ass roughly before slowly pushing into him and pressing him down against the Arch, setting a rough pace thrusting into him. </p><p>“Uh!!” V reached back and gripped Kerry’s thigh, trying to steady himself from Kerry’s thorough fucking. “S-shit!” </p><p>Kerry gripped V’s hips and used them as leverage to pound into him, putting his head back and closing his eyes, letting himself get lost in pleaser and listening to V’s little whimpers. </p><p>“K-Kerry,” V pulled on his shirt to get his attention “nnnhmm, t-there's someone mmhh, wa-watching us” </p><p>Opening his eyes, Kerry spotted the media personal V was talking about, watching them with their camera in their hand. </p><p>He smiled and locked eyes with the media gonk then flashed them a pair of devil horns with his fingers and stuck his tongue out in a rockerboy style. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>
  <em>“Take the picture! Take the picture!” </em>
</p><p>The media fumbled with their camera for a moment and brought it to their face, snapping multiple photos of Kerry’s pose. </p><p>Kerry then made a fist and shook it at them, taking the hint the media gripped their camera and left as quickly as possible with their treasure. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Kerry gripped V’s hips once again and continued to pound into him, feeling his climax building quickly. </p><p>“Fuck V, I-I’m gonna cum,” He pulled V back against him more as his thrusts became short and frantic. </p><p>V tried to respond but all that came out was a jumbled mess of moans as he tightened the muscles in his thighs and came hard, shaking and gasping under Kerry. </p><p>Watching V shiver and shake under him pushed Kerry over the edge, he put his forehead on the nape of V’s neck and moaned his name as he came into him, relishing the feeling.  </p><p>Kerry held V close for a few moments before pulling out of him and pulling up his jeans, making V’s boxers wet and sticky with cum. </p><p>“Oh Kerry I can’t walk around like this,” V complained as Kerry buttoned his jeans for him. </p><p>“Then let’s go home” Kerry whispered into his ear, sending a fresh shiver down V’s spine. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Sitting high in the sky slowly making its way to Night City was <em>The Sky-murai</em>, personal hovercraft to the Eurodyne empire, currently in use bringing Ted and Kim Eurodyne to their father in Night City. </p><p>Kim stared at the magazine's front cover and gave an angry huff.</p><p>“Ugh, our father is engaged to a fucking slut,” Kim tossed the magazine to Ted who was lightly sleeping in his seat across the aisle. </p><p>“Not that I’m surprised, from what mom told us ‘V’ is some hired gun who does dirty street work, probably a drug peddler too” She looked out the window of the hovercraft gazing at the clouds below them, why did her father have to marry someone so low-class? </p><p>Ted now annoyed and awake, rubbed his face and sat up while looking at the magazine Kim had thrown at him. The front cover was of his father flashing the camera a pair of devil horns and sticking his tongue out while he stood behind who he assumed to be V, bent over some bike. </p><p>The headline read ‘Beauty tames the Beast’, upon second look he realized his father wasn’t just standing behind him but fucking him, causing V to give the camera an incredibly lewd look. </p><p>“Damn,” Ted said to himself and flipped through to the photo’s article, to find more photos of The two. </p><p>As he flipped through the article reading more about V and looking at the images, Ted started to feel a strange twang in his chest. </p><p>“Dad’s fiancé’s fucking hot... how old did you say he was again?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize if you didn't like this chapter &gt;_&lt;  sometimes we don't solve problems with bullets but with words :) </p><p>Also sorry if you were hoping for the wedding in this story... I got another idea for it 😆🙃</p><p>Thanks for reading and leave a Kudos if you enjoyed!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>